


I happen to have noticed several days back

by Kaesteranya



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquiring minds need to know. Usually through hallway gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I happen to have noticed several days back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for January 22, 2007.

“…Is that a hickey on Malfoy’s neck?”

 

“Of _course_ it isn’t. Why is it that you notice the stupidest things at times, Ron?”

 

“Why is it that whenever it’s that time of the month, you’re always turning things against my like it’s my fault?”

 

 _“I am not taking anything out on you.”_

 

“Cross your heart and hope to die before you try THAT on me again.”

 

“Oooooooohhhhh~~!! I could HIT you right now!”

 

“…Seriously, though, I think it’s a hickey.”

 

“Maybe. …Well. I suppose. Wait.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“…I think I saw Harry with one too.”

 

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger exchanged glances.

 

“It CAN’T be!” they exclaimed, at the very same time. And somewhere in Hogwarts, Harry Potter sneezed in the midst of checking out a love bite on his neck in the mirror.


End file.
